SuperWhoLock: This is Not the End
by TheFantasticLadyMax
Summary: Taking place shortly after Doctor Who's 50th Anniversary and Sherlock Holmes' untimely suicide, this is a story about how the end can sometimes really be the beginning. The story begins when Lady Christina de Souza, with the help of a very much alive Bela Talbot, steals "Gallifrey Falls No More". Disasters lurk at every turn for the characters and the search for Gallifrey begins.
1. Prologue

SuperWhoLock: This is Not the End

_Prologue: The Painting_

The thief moved silently through the museum. And it was not just any museum, but the Tower of London itself. She couldn't believe she was really doing it; she would be one of the most legendary thieves of all time! Of course, she wasn't stupid enough to go after the crown jewels. It was too obvious, too boring for her tastes, despite being an aristocrat. She was after something better, something more legendary: a painting.

As boring as it sounds, she had heard stories about a legendary painting that resided in the Tower. A painting that was impossible; a painting that was bigger on the inside.

* * *

Half an hour later, she couldn't believe it, but she'd actually stolen the most legendary painting in London. And it _was_ legendary. Saying it was bigger on the inside was no lie. As she looked at it, the thief couldn't help but be awed by the incredible 3D effect as she tilted the frame back and forth slowly. It was truly something to behold.

"Let me look at it!" A second thief looked over the first's shoulder. "After all, you couldn't have done this without me."

She gently touched the canvas with her fingertips. "Incredible."

Suddenly, she froze, yanked a gun out of her belt, and shot at something only she could see. There was a splattering sound as the bullet killed the unseen thing. The second thief exhaled slowly.

"Let's go," she said, "The police will be here soon anyway."

The first thief nodded, stashed the painting, and hit the gas, zooming away. And not a moment too soon, as the police showed up just moments later.

In later years, the head detective could never be sure if he was one-hundred percent there that day. It wasn't that he felt any different than usual, but as he arrived on the scene he could have sworn he'd seen the strangest thing. But he'd always shake his head to dismiss the thought. After all, double-decker buses don't fly.


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1*_

_*Quick note: As I have not yet watched Sherlock: The Empty Hearse (get it together, BBCA!) or anything past Season 6 of Supernatural, this fic, especially the Sherlock and Supernatural parts, will probably be a vortex of suckage. However, I got this idea RIGHT after watching Doctor Who's 50th Anniversary special and loved it too much to let it go despite its flaws. And if you're bothered by the conflicting timelines, just chalk it up to wibbly-wobbly timey-whimey stuff. I hope you will not find this to be an absolutely insufferable read. Here endeth the Author's Note._

Molly signed into work, feeling as if she would cry. Lestrade, knowing how personal the matter was, had offered her the day off, but she refused; she wanted to be the one to perform Sherlock Holmes' autopsy. While she knew it would be hard, she felt like it was her duty. She would NOT back out now.

But pulling back the sheet covering Sherlock's face, she still hurt on the inside. An assistant had already done some of the work, but that didn't make Molly feel any better. The man she admired most may have looked like he was asleep, but she knew he would never wake up. Or at least, that's what she thought. The universe, however, had other plans.

The funny thing about nanogenes is that unlike most other creatures, nanogenes love to help and expect nothing in return. After the London Blitz of World War II, a large grouping of nanogenes deactivated and lay dormant under London. Now, over seventy years later, sensing Molly's distress, the nanogenes reactivated. Ready to help, they came flowing out of a vent in a shimmering, golden cloud.

When she saw the cloud, Molly dropped her scalpel in surprise. She quickly regained her composure, then picked the knife back up and brandished it at the cloud. The nanogenes weren't bothered, though, and swirled toward Molly. Still brandishing her scalpel, she backed into an empty table.

The cloud eddied around the room, waking up. Then, they danced around Molly. Through her fingers, around her nose, they copied her genetic information and then moved on. With information from a healthy life form, they moved on to fix Sherlock.

However, Molly had no way of knowing this. She pushed away from the table she'd backed into and tried to wave the nanogenes away from Sherlock's body.

"Get away from him!" She cried in frustration. "Just, get out of here!"

The nanogenes ignored her. Yet again, Molly felt like crying.

She was so absorbed in trying to shoo away the contrary cloud that she didn't notice right away that Sherlock had opened his eyes. In fact, she probably wouldn't have noticed for a while if Sherlock hadn't opened his mouth and croaked one word: "Molly?"

Molly certainly noticed him then. The nanogenes flowed back into the vent. "Sherlock? I thought you were dead!"

She really was crying as she pulled him into a tight embrace.

"That's what I thought. I was _supposed_ to die." He was frowning. "I should be dead."

"I'm glad you're not."

"You don't understand!" Sherlock pulled out of Molly's hug. "If I'm alive, then John, Lestrade, and Mrs. Hudson might die. They aren't safe while I'm alive."

"What are you talking about?"

Sherlock described what had happened the day before, about Reichenbach and his apparent suicide. Molly's facial expression became more and more horrified the more she heard.

"Oh, Sherlock..." She finally said when he'd finished telling his story. "Is there some way I can help?"

"I'm going to have to hide out for a while. I may need your help to get out of the country. Also, I'm going to need my clothes."

"Right." Molly nodded. "Of course. I'm afraid John took your coat and scarf, though."

Sherlock wrapped the sheet around him as he slid off of the slab. "Typical, he's a sentimental moron." Sherlock didn't sound sincere when he said it, though.

"I would've missed you so much."

Sherlock kissed Molly briefly. "Of course you would have. I'm amazing."


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

"Take care of yourself, Doctor," Clara said as she pulled out of a hug, "I worry about you."

The Doctor grinned. "Don't worry about me, Clara. I've never been better! I have a chance to see my home again!"

Even as he said it, he couldn't believe it. Gallifrey. It had been far too long, and he had the chance to finally go back. If only he could find it again. After all, misplacing a planet was not something he did often.

Clara hesitated in the doorway and turned around. "You'll be home for Christmas, won't you?"

"Of course I will!"

"Promise you won't die while saving a bus or spaceship or planet full of orphans, or something like that?"

"Cross both my hearts."

She shoved his shoulder playfully. "Then go!"

"Yes, ma'am!" The Doctor jokingly bowed and then returned to the TARDIS.

He spun around the console, flipping switches. The TARDIS dematerialized. Suddenly, there was a low growling noise. The Doctor looked at his stomach.

"Maybe I should've eaten sooner," he muttered, throwing another switch. The Doctor opened the door and nearly fell into the ocean. "Bother! Don't wanna do that. Can't you hurry up?" He slammed the door.

When he opened the door again, the TARDIS had landed on an actual street. The Doctor whispered a "thank-you" to his ship, and then strolled out the door. As he rounded the corner of the street, he was knocked over by a short teenager. She was thrown sideways on impact, but immediately picked herself up and went over to the Doctor, offering him her hand.

"So sorry about that!" She said, her accent distinctly American.

"Don't worry about it." The Doctor said, taking the girl's hand. She was surprisingly strong as she pulled him up.

"Alright then?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

The girl looked over her shoulder, one of her thick braids flying.

"I have to go." She said quickly, taking off running. "Sorry again!"

The Doctor was almost knocked over a second time by two men tearing out of the same alley the girl had emerged from. They appeared to be chasing after the girl. Flattening himself against the wall in an effort to not get bowled over, the Doctor nonchalantly stuck one foot out, tripping the shorter man.

"Sorry 'bout that!" he piped as the man picked himself up, "I'm so terribly clumsy."

"It's fine," the man said irritably before he and his partner continued their chase.

The Doctor hoped he'd given the girl enough of a head start. She'd been running awfully fast, but her pursuers seemed determined, and he knew determination could do a lot of things.

_It was probably nothing,_ he told himself. _But if something bad happens, I could never forgive myself._

Food momentarily forgotten, the Doctor returned to the TARDIS. If he could just remember where he'd parked his motorbike...


End file.
